Surely life is not this perfect?
by daisykiwicheese
Summary: when daisy bumps into her brother with bailey and mitch, the actors from skins, it's the beginning of a whole new life for daisy.


Uhh, AWKWARD!

Why does my mum make me do this?

I mean, come on! We're in the mall; mum meets up with her old best friend from the olden days, and drags me along because her friend was dragging along her daughter aswell. Yea, she was ok when we were about seven but now she's just annoying. And now, mum's left me alone with her to walk around H&M. we wander round, her following behind me as I race around as fast as possible. She keeps saying how she always forgets that we're in the same school year and even the same age. She's such a bitch, going on how she always though I was so much younger than her. Well _sorry _if I'm not tall and look like a slut.

I started walking out the shop and walking over to Topshop, hoping she wouldn't notice and get lost somewhere.

'Hey, Dais! DAIS!'

I looked round and realised George was running towards me in a blur of George-ness and shopping bags

'What are you doing here?'

'Shopping, maybe?'

Why did he have to say that in that sarcastic voice of his? I was finally feeling reasonably happy with myself as I seemed to have lost the brat. Oop's, i spoke too soon, here comes my cloud of gloom again.

That's when I realised that two guys were standing behind George, they seemed familiar. One was wearing a beanie and thick rimmed glasses with dark brown hair and the other was absolutely stunning, he was slightly tanned and had blonde hair.

Then it hit me, SKINS! I knew George had gone to school with bailey, the guy who played Sid but he never said they were actually friendly! Omg, please let Maxxie not be gay in real life, I wonder what his name is…

'Dais? Dais? Are you listening? Where's mum?'

'wha?' oh crap, I just realised I was slightly staring at the Maxxie guy...oops…'uh, why? Why do you want mum?'

'For the house keys you twat! Weren't you listening to a word I was saying?'

'Uh, no. why would I?' ha-ha, I make my self laugh sometimes...

'Just help me find mum please'

We started walking over to past times as I heard mum was planning on showing it to her friend. Everyone was a bit quiet. Me and George were walking at the front, bailey and 'Maxxie' were behind with the brat somewhere behind, I think she finally got the idea that I didn't like her.

We found mum in past times, looking at some strange garden ornament which look possessed.

'George! What are you doing here?'

'Left my house key on my spare keys'

'Oh, here are you home for tea…'?

Mums went babbling on for ever asking him what he was buying and crap like that, I just walked out the shop saying I was going home with George.

I went over and sat with bailey and 'Maxxie'. They looked at me. I might aswell try and make conversation…

'so, you guys are from skins right?'

'Way to make it subtle dais!'

'Shut up George! I was just asking, before I made some lame fan girl comment!'

'Maxxie' gave us a look

'So I'm guessing your George's sister?'

'Yup. Uh, what are you doing with them George?'

'I bumped into them, and invited them to the party tonight'

'Oh, so if their coming round tonight, you better introduce me then!'

'What? Oh um, dais, this is bailey' pointing at 'Sid' 'and this is Mitch' pointing and gorgeous blonde guy.

Oh god, Mitch…yum…he's cute. But god, he must be like 19 or something. Hey, it's only 4 years difference!

'Hey' I said, smiling shyly

Everything was a bit quiet for a while then I piped up '

'Hey! You gonna take me home or what?'

'Oh yea, sure come on'

On they way back bailey was in the front and I was squished in the back with the one and only Mitch with only millimetres between us because they'd chucked all their shopping in the back with us. Surely he has a girlfriend, no one that hot could be single. Though even if he was he probably wouldn't be interested in a 15 year old school girl.

When we got back to the house their were already some of our friends there. There are often quite a few parties thrown. It's all people from band. There's always at least one 'social gathering' as they call it, every month. But the only problem with it being at your own house means no alcohol allowed for me. I'll just have to have a sugar rush to make me hyper tonight.

I went upstairs, chucked on a clean t-shirt and reapplied my eyeliner and ran downstairs, I could hear the Xbox going already. It's like tradition for band parties to have rock band or guitar hero going. It used to be sing star, but that got way to painful on the ears…

When I got to the bottom of the stars Mitch came out of the kitchen and I went flying into him. I steadied myself, red-faced, mumbled apologies and ran into the kitchen to cool off and grab a drink.

The night was good, I ended up chatting to Mitch for a little bit. God he's hot. But then his _girlfriend_ rang. Yep, he was taken. He turned round to take the call, and when I heard the words _Emily _and _yea, love you _I walked away and made my way over to the couch to see how badly the latest volunteers were doing on rockband even though I did notice when Mitch put his phone in his pocket, he looked round disappointed and then found me and sat on the arm of the couch next to me…


End file.
